


Refresh

by redtoblack



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I just felt the need to give 13 and Ryan a nice moment, custard creams feature heavily, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtoblack/pseuds/redtoblack
Summary: Thirteen and Ryan deserve a little chill time. They have a chat over springtime and biscuits.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair
Kudos: 22





	Refresh

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfiction in a long time, at Doctor Who fanfiction ever, and certainly first time putting it up anywhere. But I wanted to share this little story for 13 and Ryan, and I'm working on some longer DW stuff that I'll hopefully get around to posting too.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

Leaves spread a fresh green across the gray of tree trunks. The wave of sudden liveliness swept through the forest towards an open hillside, color blossoming in a matter of moments. The Doctor sifted through the grass with her fingertips, smiling with her whole face as it went from a dry, ashy tone to lush and vibrant under her hand. She heard an impressed “woah” coming from behind, and turned her head to watch the effect continuing up the hill to swirl around a blue box perched there, and on to the valleys and forested mountains beyond. Ryan was walking down the gentle slope towards her as he took in the now-flourishing meadow.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? I’ve always loved springtime on this planet.” Her voice was steady and relaxed, lacking the manic edge of excitement that it often took during their more eventful trips. Ryan sat down next to her and mirrored her hand in the new grass with awe.

“How does it work?”

“Well, at the core of this planet is a sort of energy source. Everything that lives here has evolved to rely on it. What look like the seasons of your planet, here, are more similar to periods of power surges or blackouts. Instead of running electricity, the power on this planet is its life force.”

She had left off skimming the plants to gesture out a visual representation as she talked, and her hands now settled comfortably in her lap. Ryan followed her gaze through the treetops at the rising suns, which now cast a twin glow of yellow and pink as they came over the horizon line.

“So if this is springtime,” his attention went back to the delicate blades of grass swaying slightly in front of his crossed legs, “I guess the power just came back on?”

“Yep.” The Doctor smiled warmly and laid back in the soft carpet, eyes closed. She wasn’t there more than a few seconds before sitting straight back up and facing her friend.

“Did you want something, Ryan?” She asked it openly, not seeming to be bothered whatever answer he gave.

“Oh, not really, just. Me and Yaz and Graham were having a snack, so I thought-” He held up an open box of custard creams, and immediately laughed and handed it to her as she inhaled with excitement.

“Aw,” she admired the box happily for a very short moment before biting off half of a biscuit and talking around it.

“My fam is the _best_.” In went the other half. She paused long enough to offer an amused but unsurprised Ryan the chance to take a biscuit before pulling another one out of the box, crunching contentedly until she had room to fit the next bite.

A few minutes and several more biscuits went by in a cozy silence, which came to an end when Ryan wondered aloud, “So what were you doing out here by yourself? Figured I’d find you messing with something in the console.”

The Doctor finished crunching thoughtfully and leaned back on the heels of her hands. The golden and pink rays of sunlight shone through her hair as it swished subtly. Her voice was still content when she answered, but with a seriousness that lent her words depth.

“I have so many memories. A lot of them are dark, or confusing, but not all of them. Sometimes it’s nice to come to a place like this, and just…” she gazed fondly down at the grass, gently patting at the springy texture with her fingers, “take time to remind myself of all the good ones.”

Ryan watched her gaze return to the sunlit forests. Moments like this reminded him of the age and mystery that surrounded the alien woman. He knew it would probably be reasonable to be afraid of that, but he had seen enough of the Doctor, experienced enough with her, that he knew better. All that time, all that life behind his friend’s eyes had made them kind.

He smiled and put his hand, palm up, at the edge of her field of vision. Without shifting her gaze the Doctor held out the (now much lighter) box of custard creams for him to take one. For the next while the only sounds were a gentle rustle of wind and small creatures, and the occasional crunching of biscuits.


End file.
